


i'll say it tonight, i'll say it forever

by psikeval



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikeval/pseuds/psikeval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes some convincing to slow him down, but Aaron can usually manage it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll say it tonight, i'll say it forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> like your basic 'everybody lives' AU, if that encompassed burr & hamilton being married
> 
> i don't know. god, i truly don't.

 

Hamilton is writing again. 

It’s something Aaron can very nearly feel in the air, the moment he sets foot into the house, even if it weren’t for the soft glow of light coming from Hamilton’s study. There’s never a fire in that room so late at night unless Alexander has gotten carried away with something, which is to say there is quite often a fire.

The rest of their home is dark and silent, the only other light a candle Burr carries, meant to help him reach the bedroom without stumbling. It seems that, for now, his destination is closer at hand.

He knocks, a gentle tap of his knuckles on the door, more to announce himself that anything.

When Aaron steps inside the study, there’s no change in the frantic pace Alexander’s pen across the page, no lessening in his frown for a long moment. Then, so belatedly it’s almost comical, he blinks and glances around. “Yes?”

Aaron waits, eyebrows raised, for Hamilton to actually recognize him.

“Oh, it’s you.” Still another protracted pause, for confusion to melt into a smile, but Burr enjoys every second of it. “Hello,” says Alexander, more softly. “You’re home.”

The man is unstoppably ridiculous, Burr thinks. He wasn’t even gone a whole day; there’s no reason for Hamilton to look so incandescently pleased about his return.

“I thought you’d be asleep,” he says instead, setting his candle on the nearest table.

It earns him a snort of laughter, a crooked grin. “Okay, really?”

“Well, I hoped.”

“I’ll break you of it someday.”

Hamilton looks tired, for all the animation poured into his work, a weariness written in the lines on his face and the circles under his eyes. He nudges up his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. His clothes are rumpled, the sleeves of his shirt shoved haphazardly until they stayed out of his way, waistcoat half-undone and smudged with ink.

A mess in every way, this man. Burr sighs and moves over to lean against the side of the desk with the less precarious pile of books.

Up close, there’s no mistaking the exhaustion in Alexander’s slumped posture, the persistent drooping of his eyelids, and Aaron wishes he’d been here to stop him carrying on like this. He brushes back a few strands of hair from Hamilton’s face, and when Alexander leans into the touch Aaron strokes along his cheekbone with the backs of his knuckles, drags them over Hamilton’s soft dry mouth and bearded chin and then cups Alexander’s face in his hand.

Alexander shuts his eyes and breathes out slowly through his nose, like a weight is falling away.

“Maybe it can wait,” Aaron suggests, gently as he can. He leans down to kiss Alexander’s forehead and then, for good measure, lifts his other hand to trace his fingertips along that poetic brow, pressing away the furrows and trailing away into the softness of Hamilton’s hair.

“Shouldn’t.” It comes out stubborn, petulant, even mumbled against Aaron’s palm.

He sighs down at his incorrigible husband, and even though Hamilton’s eyes are closed he could swear there’s something amused in the brief flutter of his eyelashes. “But it could.”

“That’s no way to get things done,” Hamilton argues even as he stands. He lists forward and half-opens his eyes, enough to aim a kiss that lands squarely on Aaron’s lips, soft and tired and lingering. It’s the sort of lazy, clumsy thing that only works on someone already sickeningly in love.

Unfortunately, it seems Aaron will always be that.

“Of course,” he says dryly, patting Alexander’s shoulder when he finally brings himself to break the kiss. “Now, upstairs. Undress while you tell me your plan for a better tomorrow.”

“Hm.” Alexander tilts his head against Aaron’s, nuzzling into his cheek. “Love you.”

Odd for it to feel so new, so bright and almost frightening, every time. He leans back, carefully takes off Hamilton’s glasses and sets them aside, the warmth in his chest nearly painful when Alexander clings and buries his face in Aaron’s neck. “And you. Always.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i also cry over hamilton on [tumblr](http://psikeval.tumblr.com)


End file.
